mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Story vs. Nick Osipczak
The fight was Nick Osipczak's first defeat. The fight was a controversial split decision for Rick Story. The Fight The first round began and they circled, Story was right after him and he got a big double-leg into guard and landed a big elbow. Damn, he's all over Nick. Nick was trying to tie Story up. Story landed some good body shots. Four twenty-five. 'Keep it busy!' Four fifteen. Nick shoved Story off. Story came down with a big right hand. He passed beautifully to side control with four minutes. Nick recovered guard very nicely. Nick got the butterfleis in. He retained guard with them. Story landed a nice elbow. He opened up the guard. Four twenty-five. Nice base by Story as Rogan noted. Three fifteen. Story landed aleft elbow. Story passed to half-guard, Nick retained guard with three minutes. The referee stood them up. Story shot in for a double, Nick avoided and tried for an armbar from the back and Story was right back on top in half-guard. Two twenty-five. Nick retained guard nicely. Story landed a big right elbow. Story landed a big left elbow and a big right elbow. Nick is getting brutalized. Two minutes. Story landed a nice right elbow. Story landed a left elbow. Story landed a left elbow. One thirty with Nick getting the butterflies in. Nick retained guard again. One twenty. Story landed a left elbow. One minute. Story landed a left elbow, partially blocked. 'Story, you're boring!' an English guy yelled. Story landed four big right hands and a big right elbow, eating three elbows from the bottom at the same time. He sure is boring. Nick was cut somewhere. Thirty-five. Story landed a left elbow. Nick rolled for an armbar and he had it, Story avoided back to guard. Fifteen. Story landed a left elbow. Nick blocked another fully. The first round ended. Nick's corner told him that Story was gassing horribly. The second round began. Nick landed an inside leg kick. Story missed a left hand and slipped and stood. He shot for a double and Nick was struggling to defend. Story dumped him to side control beautifully. Story kneed the body. Again. Four twenty-five with another knee. Nick retained half-guard nicely. Nick retained guard after a moment. Four minutes. Story landed a pair of right elbows. The action slowed a bit. 'You gotta start doing more work, Ricky!' Story stood. Three thirty. The referee stood Nick up. Nick landed a body kick. Story got a body lock, Nick defended it, stuffing it. Story looked for a double. Nick used the whizzer defending it. Three minutes. Story kneed the leg. Nick elbowed the body. Story was tired a little bit now. Two thirty-five. He kneed the leg. The referee broke them up with two twenty-two. 'Be first!' Nick's corner yelled. Story blocked a high kick and another and tried a single, Nick stuffed it it. Story avoided a trip with two minutes as they clinched. Story was fading fast. Nick kneed the face inside. One thirty-five. Nick had easy double underhooks. One fifteen. The crowd was booing now. Nick was taking a breather himself. One minute with the referee breaking them up. Nick landed a body shot and they clinched again. Nick got a trip to half-guard. He held the fence and the referee screamed and slapped the hand off. Story stood to the clinch. He kneed the thigh. Twenty-five with the referee saying that had been a warning. Fifteen. Nick landed an elbow inside. The second round ended. Story was coughing in his corner. They spilled ice in Story's corner. Rogan was threatening to overreact again. Heh. Nick's corner told him 'be first'. The third round began. Story came out quickly but he was exhausted, lumbering. Nick landed an inside leg kick. He missed a Superman punch. Nick was gaining confidence. Story landed a body kick. They clinched. Story kneed the leg. Nick worked for a double and Story pulled guard with a tight guillotine attempt. Nick was defending. Story looked tired. Four minutes. Story wasn't really cranking it, Nick was defending well. Three thirty-five. Story got his last warning for holding. He let it go with three fifteen and Nick was in guard. Story stood to the clinch. Three minutes. 'Knee his fucking face,' Nick's corner yelled to him. 'Ricky, remember the gameplan!' They spun around in circles in the clinch. Two thirty. Story worked for a double. Nick was stuffing it. Story gave it up. Nick kneed the body. The referee broke them up with two minutes. Nick landed a body kick and a front kick. Both were tired. They clinched. I think they clashed heads. They didn't show signs of it. Nick stuffed a double. One twenty-five. Nick kneed the body. Story landed a right hand inside. Nick landed an elbow on the break. Story shot for a double with one minute and slammed Nick to guard. He might have stolen the round with that. 'Hurt him, Rick! You've gotta finish, Ricky!' 'Stand up, Nicky!' Story stood over him and the referee stood Nick with thirty. Nick landed a big flying knee and a knee to the face, Story worked for a double. Nick landed another knee. Story landed body shots inside. The third round ended. Nick raised his hands. Story did not, he was too tired. Great fight. All those knees connected right on the chin. I'd say Story takes the split decision. Yep, split. The crowd booed.